Operation Klaine
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Ever since they figured out that Blaine likes Kurt, the three girls on the synchronised swimming team try to do everything in their power to get the two boys together.


**A/N**: I absolutely have no idea what this is, so my apologies if it's weird or doesn't make sense or something. This is also a sequel to chapter 50 (yes) of my one-shot collection 'Always a pleasure'; as of now, that's still the most recent update, though I'm not sure how long that's going to last, if you're interested in reading that first. If you're not, here's what happened: Blaine and Kurt didn't meet in NBK; instead, Blaine transfers from Dalton to McKinley after winter break in season 3 and joins the synchronised swimming team. He meets Kurt through Sam and both boys seems to kind of like each other. And that's where that ended :P As for this... this is the first story I've written for Glee that's from an OC's POV. Well, one OC... it's kind of the combined POV of three OCs (three of Blaine's teammates who've figured out he likes Kurt). It's a bit weird, but I hope it doesn't turn you off or something. Oh, and it's AU anyway, but just to make sure: the MJ episode doesn't happen here, obviously.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee; anything you may recognise is not mine.

Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this, and please leave a review at the bottom! :)

* * *

><p>Although their position in the janitor's closet was anything but comfortable, the three girls exchanged sly grins.<p>

"Operation Klaine is officially a go."

o-o-o-o-o

Step one was simple: observing. With her red hair, Tara stood out in the crowd immensely, so any observing she had to do had to be casual – walking by, standing at her locker, that sort of things. She couldn't actively follow either boy around the school, so that was what Sophie and Norah did. Even then, Norah had – by far – the easier task, seeing as Kurt didn't really know them. Blaine had spotted and recognised Sophie more than once in the few hours they'd followed them outside of class.

"Can't we just do a performance?" Sophie asked after swimming practice. They were sitting in a rather secluded corner of the Lima Bean, even though none of the girls actually liked coffee. It was a good thing there was also hot chocolate and tea on the menu. After the performance they'd done for Ms Pillsbury, Sophie could not shut up about music accompanying their swimming more often.

"That would involve telling Blaine," Norah pointed out. "Besides, we've already done that. Granted, the Glee club was also involved, but… if Blaine were to do such a big performance for Kurt, wouldn't it seem oddly similar to the first one, when Mr Schue proposed to Ms Pillsbury? While that's not necessarily bad, it might make Kurt a bit hesitant, don't you think?"

"We need to figure out a way – " Sophie started, but stopped and froze in the middle of her sentence. "They're here!"

Immediately, the two other girls whipped around and indeed, Kurt and Blaine had just entered the shop. They appeared to be talking about something. Blaine was smiling and waving his hands like he usually did, and Kurt seemed to have a smile plastered to his face as well.

"They're so perfect together," Tara remarked, sighing, as she placed a hand under her chin.

"I'm almost – no, I'm jealous," Sophie agreed. "And turn around, you idiots! They're going to see you, and it'll just look suspicious if you're staring so blatantly!"

Norah huffed. "That's easy for you to say. You ran over to sit there the moment we walked in, you didn't even bother to tell us your order."

"Well, it all turned out fine," Sophie said.

"We need more information," Tara said. "You know, about Kurt. And maybe about Blaine as well. When you think about it, we don't know that much about him."

"We could ask his friends from his old school," Norah suggested. "It's supposed to be in Westerville, right? That's not too far away."

"It's two hours away from here," Sophie deadpanned, but Norah shrugged.

"It could've been in California, or Florida, or something." She took out a notebook they'd used earlier as well and wrote the idea down.

"Hey, girls," they suddenly heard, and Norah slammed the notebook shut. She shot Sophie a murderous look – why hadn't she said something? – before turning to face Blaine. And Kurt, apparently.

"Hey, Blaine," they chorused. They exchanged surprised glances before giggling loudly.

"Do you practise that, or…?" Kurt asked, giving them a weird look.

"No," Sophie quickly responded. "We don't." They didn't. Well, not really.

"What brings you here?" Blaine asked.

"Not the coffee, obviously," Kurt said, glancing at their drinks.

"No, but the tea is wonderful here," Norah blurted out, and Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"You're not even drinking tea."

"I love variation," Norah replied, struggling to keep her smile on her face. Damn that boy for being so observant. Speaking of, he was eyeing her now with a calculating look on his face, and Norah instantly turned around.

"You're – " Kurt started before trailing off, and the three girls knew that this was officially the end of the spying part of their plan.

"Can we sit with you?" Blaine asked, looking from the girls to Kurt and back.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Tara replied. "We… have to catch our movie? We'll see you at school. At the pool. Wherever. Have a nice afternoon, boys. Bye!"

As they practically ran out, their (still almost full) drinks in their hands, they could only hope that Blaine would magically forget about this whole incident, and that Kurt wouldn't help him remember.

o-o-o-o-o

"So, his friends at his old school," Tara said. Today, they were huddled together in Norah's room. All throughout the day, Blaine had given them odd looks, but whenever he'd tried to talk to them, they'd made up excuses to escape. They steered clear from Kurt as well. "What else?"

"We should talk to Kurt's friends, I think," Norah replied, tapping her pen on the notebook. They all exchanged looks. "Tina and Artie are in some of our classes, aren't they?"

"But so is Blaine," Sophie argued. "We can't randomly start talking to them, it'll only look suspicious."

"I'm not talking to Rachel Berry," Tara said. "Anything she'll tell us probably won't be useful at all, so it's not worth sitting through a fifteen minute-long monologue for."

"How about Sam?" Sophie asked. "You know, we could… talk to him under the guise of it being for the team, but we could ask him about Kurt, right? He's in Glee club as well, and they're friends. Remember when Sam just became homeless last year?"

"You mean those articles in the Muckraker?" Norah asked. She mulled it over for a second. "Yeah… that could work. And perhaps he's also learnt some things about Blaine as well by now."

"First Sam, then Blaine's old friends," Sophie decided. "Speaking of, have we learnt which ones are single and not gay yet? From what I could see on those Facebook photos on Blaine's profile, there are some very handsome guys in that Glee club of theirs…"

o-o-o-o-o

"Sam!" Before the boy could even look up from whatever he was looking at in his locker, the three girls were standing next to him.

This time, they _had_ practised saying his name all at the same time.

"Hey, girls," he greeted them, looking less perturbed by their feat than Blaine had the day before. "Is… something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sophie replied, smiling brightly. "We were just wondering… what are you doing after school? We were hoping to talk to you about… something."

"I have Glee club after school," Sam responded, closing his locker. "We could meet up after that, if that's okay? I'm not doing anything after that."

"Maybe we could sit in on your meeting," Norah improvised; she instantly felt the eyes of the other two girls on her. "We were thinking of maybe joining too. We had a lot of fun with the proposal thing."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, of course you can! You'll have to audition if you want to get in, but you wouldn't be the first person to get in who can't sing, so it's just a formality."

"Awesome," Sophie said. "We'll be there.`

She and Tara proceeded to drag Norah away after that. "What was that?" Tara hissed. "Why would we want to join Glee club? Aren't we busy enough already? And I can't even sing!"

"Yeah, me neither," Sophie agreed.

"We get to see Kurt in his natural environment," Norah tried to explain. "Or – well, you know what I mean. He's around friends there, we're bound to learn something about him. And we don't have to join. From what I hear, they have more than enough members to compete for a change, so they can't try to talk us into joining that way."

Tara groaned. "I've heard that those people are insane."

"Well, time to find out, right?" Norah asked. "Look, guys, I'm not… looking forward to it either, but we might actually find out something."

o-o-o-o-o

That afternoon, when they walked into the choir room, the whole room fell silent. "Aren't you those girls from the swimming team?" Rachel asked, frowning. "What are you doing here? Do you need – "

"We might want to join," Norah said, shifting uncomfortably. "We'd like to sit in on this meeting."

"Great!" The girls whirled around; they hadn't heard Mr Schuester come in. "Have a seat. We'll start in a minute, not everyone's here yet."

They sat down in three empty chairs next to each other, which happened to be right behind Kurt, who turned around to face them. After studying them for a few seconds, he asked, "Are you really going to join?"

"Maybe," Norah replied, smiling widely (though it did feel kind of forced).

"Huh." Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps that could help convince Blaine to join as well."

Why hadn't they thought of that before?

"Who knows," Tara replied. At that moment, it looked like everybody had arrived, and the girls fell silent. It was time to do some more observing.

o-o-o-o-o

At the end of the hour, the girls' minds were reeling. So many things went on (and went wrong) in this room in only one meeting, and they weren't sure if they should really subject Blaine to that madness. Then again, they figured that he would be staring at Kurt the whole time anyway (as he usually did when the two were in the same room), so he wouldn't notice what happened around him.

Speaking of Blaine, he was waiting outside the choir room, and his entire face lit up when he caught sight of Kurt. The three girls exchanged looks, and knew they were all thinking the same; that boy had it bad.

"Hey." Now Blaine had noticed them as well. "Since when are you in Glee club?"

"We're not," Sophie replied. "We just wanted to check it out. We're still undecided, by the way," she quickly added when she noticed Kurt's curious glance.

"Oh." Blaine frowned. "Well, Kurt and I are going to the mall for a bit now, so – "

"So were we!" Tara exclaimed; if Norah got to be impulsive, so did she. "Blaine, would you mind giving us a ride? We'll be out of your hair when we get there, I promise, we just – didn't bring our cars."

Kurt looked positively disturbed by now. "I'll see you there, then," he told Blaine, who just nodded in reply.

When Kurt had disappeared (most likely to his locker), Blaine asked, "What is all this about? When they asked us to help them out with that song for the guidance counsellor, all three of you – well, most people on the team – told me that you were glad that you wouldn't have to do any singing, because you couldn't sing. And now you want to join Glee club?"

"Well," Norah started, grabbing one of Blaine's arms and leading him away towards the parking lot, "we actually think that it would be something you might like. Why haven't you joined yet?"

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a somewhat baffled Blaine tell Kurt, "Apparently I'm joining New Directions tomorrow," and they had to try their best to hide their squeals.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day started out as usual, but after their lunchtime team meeting in one of the locker rooms, Sam asked, "Where were you yesterday after Glee? I thought you said something about wanting to meet up, but all three of you were… gone."

"Sorry," Sophie apologised. "We forgot."

"Do you have to be somewhere right now?" Norah asked, checking her watch. "We have something to discuss with you."

Sam shrugged and followed them out, and they ended up in a classroom nobody normally had class. "Is this about the swimming team?" he asked. "Coach Washington's already told me that I need to improve, and fast."

"We could help you with that," Sophie said. "But in turn, we need your help with something. What do you know about Kurt?"

Sam looked at them confusedly. "Kurt?" he asked. "Why do you want to know – what's going on?"

"We're trying to get him and Blaine together," Norah replied. "You know, they're both gay and they seem to really like each other, from what we can tell, so… We need to know more about Kurt so we can come up with more ideas."

Sam looked at them, baffled. "If they like each other already, why would you need to help them get together?" he asked eventually.

"What if they don't know that the other likes them as well?" Tara asked. "Maybe they'll never tell each other! And they're so – "

Sam sighed. "Tell you what. I live with Finn and Kurt at the moment, I'll try to bring up the topic at dinner tonight or something."

o-o-o-o-o

News certainly travelled fast, because the next day Rachel Berry – short though she was – personally blocked the way when Norah, Sophie, and some of their friends were walking to class.

"You're not joining Glee club, are you?" Rachel asked instantly, and Norah and Sophie exchanged alarmed looks.

"We'll catch up with you later," Sophie told their friends, before telling Rachel that no, they weren't joining Glee club after all.

"Blaine has," Rachel replied, and before either girl could say something, she added, "Which leads me to my next point. Sam told Finn that you and one of your other swimming team friends are trying to set him up with Kurt."

"Uh – yes?" Norah replied. "Why?"

Rachel lifted her chin slightly, but she was still as small as ever. "As Kurt's best friend, I feel like I should have some say in this. Blaine seems lovely, but he used to be a Warbler, so we ought to be careful around him. Now, what are your plans?"

Once more, Norah and Sophie exchanged shocked looks. "Are you offering to help us?" Norah asked incredulously.

Instead of answering the (pretty simple) question, Rachel crossed her arms and said conspiringly, "You know, during the rehearsals and the actual performance for Mr Schue's proposal, I think I caught Kurt looking at Blaine a lot. Every few minutes, if not more. If you want to drive him even crazier… maybe you could talk him into attending one of your – " She frowned. "What is it you do? Competitions?"

"Yes, competitions," Sophie said. "Blaine's only a newbie though – I'm not sure if he'll get to do a lot in our next competition."

"Is he doing _something_?" Rachel practically demanded, and when both other girls nodded, she seemed satisfied. "Tell him to come," she said. "Or plant the idea of inviting Kurt in Blaine's head. He might be more persuasive, given the fact that Kurt's about as smitten with him as Blaine is with Kurt."

"Our next competition is next week," Sophie muttered once Rachel had walked away, and Norah nodded.

"I _know_."

o-o-o-o-o

Blaine, at first, was doubtful. Apparently, he'd let someone convince him that he wasn't actually that good, and he didn't want Kurt to see that. In the end, his excitement about spending time with Kurt (even if they were only in the same (large) room together and nowhere near each other for most of the time) conquered, and from what he'd said about it, the girls gathered that Kurt had agreed to come before Blaine had even finished speaking.

So here they were, at their competition, hoping that coach Washington wouldn't come back from signing them in before Blaine returned. Said boy was currently – as was to be expected – talking to Kurt animatedly, and the girls all mourned the fact that they were standing too far away to hear what was being said.

"Hey." That was Josh, another member of their team. "Is it me, or has Blaine been spending an awful lot of time with Kurt Hummel lately?" He was staring at the two boys with a slight frown on his face.

"He… has," Tara replied, looking at her two friends worriedly. "Why?"

"No reason." Josh shrugged. "Didn't expect him to be gay, but, you know, whatever. If he's happy…"

The girls grinned happily at him. Blaine's official coming out to the team would be remarkably easy if everyone reacted like Josh (and the girls themselves, of course).

o-o-o-o-o

Although they did a great job, they only won in one of the various categories. That would mean a lot of extra training.

Once again, the girls instantly noticed where Blaine had gone after getting dressed – they had no doubt in mind that he'd hurried. Kurt must be complimenting him now, if the blush on Blaine's face was any indication. Then again, Kurt's face was swiftly reddening as well.

"How do they still manage to look so cute like that?" Tara practically whined. "When I blush, I look like I'm on fire even more than usually!"

Norah patted her back in consolation – even though it probably didn't help much – but kept looking at the boys every few seconds. All of a sudden, Blaine ran off, leaving Kurt to stare after him. He was still smiling, though, so Blaine must be coming back.

And a minute later, he did. Kurt picked up Blaine's bag – although Blaine appeared to be protesting heavily – and walked away, towards the parking lot. Blaine followed suit.

o-o-o-o-o

Later that day, after everyone had already gone home, Norah – as she sat in the Lima Bean with Sophie and Tara once again, hoping to see Kurt and Blaine there – got a text – from Rachel. She would've wondered how on earth the other girl had gotten her number, if she wasn't too busy squealing over the text to care.

_Not sure if you wanted to know, but since you did part of the work – Finn and I just got here and they were making out on the couch. – Rachel B. Berry_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? Let me know, please review! :)


End file.
